mem756_my_official_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
VEMIO/KAON/MAIC E-Qlasse/Sway/Plaza
The VEMIO /KAON /MAIC E-Qlasse/Sway/Plaza is a very successful supermini /compact /mid-size passenger series of vehicles, made by KAON/VEMIO/MAIC. KAON-built By KAON, these were the subcompact generation made from 1933 to 1969: First Generation (Type E100, MK1, 1933-1941) This first generation was the "new version of making vehicles" (said by KAON), and introduced KAON to the subcompact world. It was offered only as a 2-door Hatchback(DidE), and a 4-door Sedan(GegE). It used an electric motor used in all the vehicles from the company. It had a really enormous success. It was a pioneer in the subcompact segment, because, it was the first in-country developed subcompact car. Post-production production In some countries it was even produced until 2001 with all the facelifts necessary, even getting to know in life the 8th gen., from the same car. Gallery: Second Generation (Type E200, MK2, 1942-1951) The Second Generation was the second attempt to make this brand enter into the subcompact segment, and was even more successful than the first. It was offered as a 2-door Hatchback(DidE), a 4-door Sedan(GegE), and introduced the 5-door station wagon, called(WagE). It still used that same electric motor used in all the vehicles from the company. The design evolved to have all the external components more inward, providing it a modern look. Third Generation (Type E300, MK3, 1952-1961) The Third Generation worked nicely to continue the subcompact segment, but was less successful than the second. It was offered as a 2-door Hatchback(DidE), a 4-door Sedan(GegE), and 5-door station wagon, called WagE. It developed a new engine only used in this generation and the fourth. The design evolved even more trying harder to have all the external components more inward, providing it a more aerodynamic and performance look. For more, this generation entered a new and sportier version, called RSgtEi, in 1957. Fourth Generation (Type E400, MK4, 1962-1969) The Fourth Generation was a huge evolution from the last one making it competitive to continue in the subcompact segment, but the success decreased a little bit more, but not that much like the 3rd from the second. It was offered as a 3 and 5-door Hatchback(DidE), the GegE, and the WagE. It use the previous generation engine only used in this generation and the third. The design evolved even more hidding all the external components, providing the ultimate look look. With a dying KAON, this generation made new and even sportier version, called RSrlli in 1965, saying goodbye to E-by-KAON, with a 7-year hiatus, coming back with a young brand, VEMIO. VEMIO-built Since 1969, VEMIO took control of the E-Qlasse, changed the badge and the design, but was the same essence, but this time being a compact, and later a midsize car. Fifth Generation (Type X320L, MK5, 1976-1982) This generation was a huge change, because, it had become into a compact car, and it looked sober, and had different proportions, but in essence, was the same car. Also the names changed, the GegE becoming the E-Sedan, the WagE becoming the E-Wagon, and getting the E-Sport, a Coupé, only with 2 doors. It also got the RSgtEi and RSrlli, but there was no Hatchback, until the S076X generation. It has Sixth Generation (Type X580S, MK6, 1983-1989) Seventh Generation (Type X812R, MK7, 1992-1997) Eigth Generation (Type S076X, MK8, 1997-2003) Ninth Generation (Type S331M, MK9, 2002-2008) Tenth Generation (Type S648D, MK10, 2008-2015) Eleventh Generation (Type S802L, MK11, 2014-2019) Twelfth Generation (Type L097N, MK12, 2020-2027) Thirteenth Generation (Type L201C, MK13, 2024-2030) SUVs The E-Qlasse also has a SUV Lineup: First Generation (Type L125, MK1, 2018-2026) *E-SUV Mini I (Toyota CH-R based) -Type L125M (2019-2026) *E-SUV 7P (Separate model) -Type L125P (2018-2026) and E-SUV Ztilo (Coupe version of the 7P) -Type L125Z (2020-2026) Twelfth Generation (Type L201, MK8, 2024-2032) *E-SUV Mini II (Independent model) -Type L201M (2027-2032 *E-SUV E-SUV 5P (Separate model) -Type L125P (2018-2026) and E-SUV Ztilo (Coupe version of the 7P) -Type L125Z (2020-2026) Microcar (E-BOB, 1979 - Present) VEMIO also produces a tiny car version of the E-Qlasse, called E-BOB. Subcompact (ECO/EC, 1998- Present) Overview(Another article, already with more info., ⤵) VEMIO also produces a subcompact version E-Qlasse, called ECO. *The First ,Second and Third Generations (Type QA0D(1998-2016), QC5S(2005-2012), QM9L(2014-2016)) wereOpel Corsa II, III and IV based cars, and QF6(Hatchwagon, Own development) *The Fourth Generation Q(Type QS1H(2018-2024)) is a Buick Excelle 2018-present based car *The Fourth Generation X(Type XZ1H(2019-2024)) is an Audi A1 KJ(MK2) 2019-present based car. *The Fifth Generation Worldwide (Type L444(2021-2027) is a new car, an independent development. Grand Coupè Plus (EEQ, 2019-2025) Vemio also started producing a larger Grand Coupe(4 door coupe, GC), a GC+, called EEQ, introducing the next generation design language, also being used on the L201C E-Qlasse MK13.